Precious
by Chaos911
Summary: Oneshot. GaaraxNaruto. Ever since the Chuunin exams Gaara can't stop thinking about Naruto. When He finally get convinced to go see Naurto will he get the love of his life or the disappointment? Review and tell me if I should keep this a oneshot or not


Authors Note: This takes place after the chuunin exam but before Sasuke goes M.I.A I've never really published my work so please be nice to me. Reviews are appreciated flames will only light my candles. So enjoy

_'Why won't you get out of my head? You're all I think about. You're consuming my mind. Leave me ALONE!' _

Gaara stood up from the cold tiled roof. The sun was coming up and lately Gaara couldn't look at the damn thing, it reminded him so much of him.

Its bright golden color shone just like his hair. The azure sky was just like his eyes. Uzumaki Naruto, if you only knew how much I think about you, how much I need you.

I've never needed anyone. Just me, myself and I, but now, thanks to you, I see that's what was wrong with me all along. I needed someone to be with, I needed someone to comfort me someone who could make a monster like me feel human. And you did that.

You'd think by showing me how wrong I was that I'd be able to change and become "Sane". On the outside people notice the difference but on the inside I'm still the same. I'm still insane. All because of you.

I don't know what to do anymore. How can I get you out of my mind?

"Gaara?" came a meek voice

"What Temari!" He snapped. The older women noticeably flinched

"I'm sorry Temari…I didn't mean to snap like that." He said after taking a moment to calm down.

"What's bothering you?" She asked in a concerned voice

"….nothing"

"Gaara…I'm your sister and I only want to help. Please let me help you."

Gaara let out a defeated sigh and turned to face his sister for the first time since she had came in his room.

"Temari. What do you do when you want…something…so bad that its driving you insane. What do you do?"

"You go and take it." She stated in a matter of fact way

"That's it? Just like that?"

"Well..it all depends on what you want."

"I want…someone."

"Oh…I see"

"Well."

"Well…"

"Well what am I suppose to do"

"Does this someone know how you feel?"

"…no."

"Well first thing, you have to tell the person and from there try and start a relationship. Whether it be friends or….something else.

"…Temari…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to Konaha for awhile"

"I figured as much."

"Please…can you handle things while I'm gone?"

"Of course I can…when are you going to leave?"

"Now"

"Now?!"

"Yes. Now."

"Okay…but there's something I want you to have first. Take this with you." She pulled out a small black and white furry object that resembled a panda.

"It's a good luck charm. You know for good luck"

"Thank you Temari…for everything

"That's what family's for" She said with a childish smile

Gaara had meant it when he said he was leaving 'now'. All he did was hurriedly empty a drawer of clothes into a backpack and slung his gourd over his shoulders before taking off in the direction of Konoha. He could feel the anticipation of the coming meeting swirling in his stomach much like the spiral tattoo that kept Shukaku inside of him.

He made it to konoha in record time. Sometimes being an insomniac paid off.

It didn't even take much effort to find out were the little blonde stayed, after all Gaara had seen him sleeping at night during the time he was in the village for the chuunin exam.

It was about midnight and there he was, wearing nothing but a pair of faded jeans and some kind of sleeping cap that was half falling off his head.

He was in the kitchen boiling water with two cups of instant Ramen on a counter nearby. Gaara should have expected that, but what he didn't expect to see was Naruto swaying his hips slowly.

Gaara got closer to the window to try and figure out why Naruto was acting like this and his answer was a strange soft vibrating sound coming from within the apartment. Naruto was dancing…to music.

Gaara was hypnotized by the soft simple bass of the music and the swaying motions of the fox's hips. If only he could hear the words to the song, he wanted to know what was it that had Naruto dancing in that trance like state. Not that he was complaining.

As Naruto's hips kept moving, his pants began to slowly drop lower and lower. A little lower and…

That was it Gaara couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Naruto how he felt. He had to let Naruto know just what he did to him, what he meant to him.

He got up from his crouching position on the ground and was going to go and knock on the door when suddenly a pair of arms encircled Naruto's lean waist.

It was Sasuke.

A million thoughts began to run through Gaara's head all at once. Why was Sasuke there? Why was he holding _his _Naruto? When did Gaara start to own Naruto?

Just as soon as the thoughts came, they went, leaving Gaara with a numb feeling.

Suddenly he could hear the lyrics to the song. That damn song that he knew would forever haunt him, along with the image of Naruto in another man's embrace.

_Precious and fragile things  
need special handling  
My God what have we done to you?_

_We always try to share  
the tenderest of care  
now look what we have put You through_

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

_Angels with silver wings  
shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you_

_If God has a master plan  
that only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through_

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words have got spoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

_I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
and keep room in your hearts for two_

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

_Depeche Mode, Precious_

A/N: Yeah so there it is...my lil one shot. Hope ya enjoyed and hope ya review because those make me happy!!


End file.
